What Went Wrong
by Strawberry Cupcake
Summary: A girl shows up on Atlantis from the future who's had a haunting past. Can she get home? McWeir Sheyla FordOC changed title-used to be When Everything Goes Wrong
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Title: **When Everything Goes Wrong**

Author: Strawberry Cupcake

Summary:A girl shows up in Atlantis who's from the future. She's had a troubled past that haunts her. Can the Atlantis team help her get through it and get home?McWeir and Sheyla story (with WeirKavanaugh too. Scary I know).

Archive: yes but ask first

Disclaimer: not mine yadda yadda

My first fic! Hope you like! Please review. Now on with the fic! / and \ indicate thought.

ch. 1 An Unexpected Visitor

Elizabeth sat in her office going over Major Sheppard's mission report from M3X-249. /He needs to learn how to write mission reports the _correct_ way. God! He describes every little detail. Even what everyone is wearing! "Teyla looked extremely hot in the natives blueish-green halter style, knee length dress." HAH! He's so-\ Her train of thought was cut off when Rodney knocked on her door and poked his head in.

"Elizabeth. Grodin needs to see you in the control room. He says he found something strange."

"Alright Rodney. I'm coming." She put away John's report and left the room with Rodney.

"INCOMING WORMHOLE!" Rodney and Elizabeth sped up. They got to the control room by the time the wormhole opened and the shield was raised.

"Is there an IDC?" Elizabeth wondered who it was. There were no teams off-world.

Peter Grodin looked at the computer increduously and had to double check it. "It's yours, ma'am."

"What?" Rodney and Elizabeth said in unison. "That can't be right." Elizabeth said."Open it anyway." She turned onher comm."All security teams to the gate room immediately!"She said into it.Twenty military personnel flooded in around the gate.

A girl, no older than eighteen, came through, carrying a baby. The gate shut down and Sergeant Bates cautiously stepped up to her, pointing his P-90 at her all the while.

"Who are you and how did you get Doctor Weir's code?" She looked at him and promptly fainted. Bates was quick enough to catch the baby before the girl dropped him. Surprisingly, the baby didn't cry.

"We need a medical team to the gate room immediately." Bates said into his comm. Doctor Beckett and his medical team took the girl and the baby to the infirmary.

In the infirmary -----o00o-----

Carson wrote something on the chart at the end of the girl's bed. She and the baby had a disease that Carson had never seen before. Since he'd never seen it before, he didn't have a cure. The girl's immune system seemed to be taking care of it though. Her vitals were looking better. The baby boy, however, was only about a week old, so he didn't have that good of an immune system yet. And he wasn't responding to any antibiotics. Carson heard someone behind him and turned around to see Elizabeth standing in the door frame..

"Hey Carson. How are they doing?" Carson sighed.

"Well, the girl's doin' good. The boy though, he is nae doin' too well. Ah'm afraid he's nae goin' ta make it." Right as he said it, the baby's heart moniter made the loud beeping sound, indicating his heart had stopped.

Carson and his med team started doing CPR on him. But it was no use. He had died. Carson pulled his bed sheet up over his head.

When he turned around, Elizabeth noticed he had a tear in one of his eyes. She looked at him wide-eyed. She turned and left the infirmary in shock.

A couple of hours later -----o00o-----

Elizabeth couldn't believe what had happened. That moment when the baby died had played over and over again in her head. She decided to go and see how the girl doing. On her way there, she ran into Rodney.

"Oh hey Elizabeth. Carson told me what happened. Are you okay?"They walked in silence for a couple of seconds before she answered.

"No, actually. I-it was-I mean-" Rodney gave her a look that said she didn't need to go on. "I was going to see how the girl was doing."

"You want me to come with you?" The question wasn't neccessary for they had just arrived at the infirmary.

"Would you?" He nodded and they went in.

"Carson?" Elizabeth called for him. He came out of his office.

"How are ya' lass?"

"Fine." She lied. "How is she?" Elizabeth nodded to the bed behind the curtain Carson had put up to give her some privacy.

"She's still out of it. She'll probably be out for another coupla' hours. Ya' should come back then and-" He stopped as he saw the aforementioned girl crawl to the end of the bed to see what was around the curtain. She looked, wide-eyed, like Elizabeth had done earlier, at the three adults staring back at her.

"Lass ya' should be in bed." Carson helped her get back under her covers. "Lass, ah think ah should tell ya', the baby ya' had with ya' earlier, he-" Carson paused to take a breath. "He died. Ah am terribly, terribly sorry." She just looked at him with the same expression on her face.

"Well, ah'll just leave ya' ta get some sleep." He said after a minute. He turned on his heel and went to his office, beckoning Rodney and Elizabeth to follow.

"Ah think she's in shock. Either from the news of the baby or from somethin' that happened before she came here. She's got a right nasty bruise on her shoulder. Anyway, she got over tha' disease pretty quick. She'll probably be able ta leave ma care in a day. Ya' might want ta find her some temporary livin' quarters. She'll likely not talk for some time. Shock can do tha' ta ya'."

"Alright. I'll have Sergeant Bates find her an appropriate place in the morning."

Rodney cut in. "I don't think that's so smart Elizabeth. I wouldn't let Bates do that if I were you. Knowing him, he'll probaby say throw her in the brig." Carson nodded.

"Ah agree with Rodney."

"Alright. I'll have Major Sheppard do it then." She turned to leave. "Anything to take his mind off of Teyla." She added under her breath.

What did you think? This one doesn't have very much info but I promise the next chapter will explain a lot more.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. What happened

ch.2 What happened

22 hours, 37 minutes and 46 seconds after the girl woke up, Elizabeth was walking her to the temporary living quarters she was assigned. /That's strange. She's wearing Levi jeans. From Earth! That blue knitted jacket looks like something I saw in Kohl's before we left Earth. And that green satin-y tank top? Where'd she get satin? And where'd she get sneakers?\\ Elizabeth thought this over until they got to the girl's room.

"Here it is." She announced. Elizabeth showed her all over the room. The girl had on the same expressionless look she had on earlier. When Elizabeth was about to leave, she noticed a spark of anger in the girl's eyes.

Without warning, the girl thrashed out. She threw the chair at the wall and tipped the bed over. She broke the lamp and kicked the table. She startd cursing and yelling at the ceiling.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"She continued to trash the room. "YOU COMPLETELY DESTROYED MY LIFE!" Angry tears rolled down her cheeks. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN I HATE THE WRAITH!" Elizabeth just stood there while the girl continueddestroying the room. She was afraid to try and calm the girl for fear of getting hurt, yet she was afraid to let the girl continue for fear of the girl hurting herself. After ten minutes, the girl had finally calmed down and slid down the wall with angry tears running down her face.

Elizabeth cautiously went over and sat down next to her.

"Whet's your name?"

"Telly." The girl croaked.

"Telly. That's such a beautiful name. I've always wanted a daughter name Telly." Telly sat there, nodding.

"So, Telly, what happened?" Elizabeth said in a sweet, motherly voice. Telly didn't answer for a long time.

"It's a long story and you wouldn't want to know anyway."

"Telly, I _do_ want to know so I can help you." Telly looked Elizabeth right in the eye.

"Okay. But first you have to answer a question for me."

"Anything."

"What year is it?" Elizabeth was taken aback at that. She was expecting to be asked a personal question. Which, of course, she would have answered.

"It's 2005." Telly looked down at her sneakers.

"That makes sense." She said under her breath. "Okay. I'll tell you what happened."

She took a deep breath and started. "Right after I was born, my dad had to go to negotiate something or other. The people we were negotiating with made it clear that they wanted him to come. Well, he- he didn't come back. It turns out the people we were negotiating with were allies of the Genii.

"After finding out my dad wouldn't come back, this guy-we'll call him Bob for the sake of needing a name-he told my mom if she didn't marry him, he would kill me. My mom wasn't really in her right mind when she agreed. She'd just lost her husband and was scared of losing me.

"Well, needless to say, they got married and... They fought every single night. But whenever my mom didn't agree with 'Bob', he'd hit her. Once he put her in the infirmary.

"He _hated_ me. Probably because he hated both my parents. He would always hit me and... My best friends, Jamie and Alex, always let me stay at their places when I needed to get away from mine. I loved Alex. So much. I still do.

"On my seventeenth birthday, Alex and Jamie planned a party. My mom had just given birth to Jacob, the baby I had with me when I came here. My seventeenth birthday was the best day of my life. My dad came back. It was better than any of the presents I had ever gotten.

"Well, 'Bob' caught my parents hugging in my dad's old lab sometime after midnight. So he had them go to the briefing room along with Alex, Jamie, Alex's parents, Jamie's parents, Jacob, and me. He locked the doors and had me stand off to one side with Jacob. Then he- he-" She started crying again.

"He killed Jamie first." She said through tears. "With her dad's gun! Then he killed her parents. Then Alex's parents. Then- then mine. He killed Alex last.

"Then he made me go to this planet with Jacob that had a really contagious disease. I waited there until morning before trying to go back. I didn't think Jacob and I would catch the disease if we stayed away from the village. But apparently that didn't help."

Elizabeth just sat there, speechless. She couldn't believe how much this girl had had to go through in her life. She couldn't even imagine watching someone kill everyone you care about.

"I just don't understand why he did that to me. I think it was because he hated my dad and I was related to him. But then why didn't he just kill me and send my dad to die? I think he hated me more than he hated my dad. I don't know why though. And why would he kill his son to punish me? It doesn't make sense!" She said in frusturation.

"Oh my God." Elizabeth put her arm around Telly, a vain attempt to try to calm her down. It seemed to work though.

"Can you get home from here?" She shook her head.

"No I can't."

"Why not?" Telly looked up at Elizabeth with her big blue eyes full of sadness.

"Because. You see, I'm from the future."

You like? Sorry the chapters are so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. In the next chapter you'll find out who her parents are. Please review!


	3. Who They Are

A/N: My longest chapter yet! (really, _really_ long). I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. Had school and the HSA test to get through. Hope you like it. It has mucho McWeir in it and _some_ Sheyla. I wanted to do more but it didn't go right when I tried it. This chapter is also lighter and more humorous. I couldn't make the entire story completely tragic. It just isn't who I am. And I can't seem to decide the genre for this fic. It's drama and something else. So sorry if I get it wrong. Thanks to all my reviewers! Now on with the fic!

ch. 3 Who they are

After Elizabeth left, Telly surveyed the damage to her room. She decided to tidy it up a bit. Telly picked up the table and the bed and left the rest for tomarrow. She laid down on her stomach on the bed and pulled out a folded up photograph.

_May 6, 2007-Telly makes 8 of us and in 2 months we'll have 9!_

She turned it over and smiled. On the left stood Teyla with her arms wrapped around the neck of John Sheppard. In his arms was a ten month old baby boy named Alex. Next to him, laying on one of the infirmary beds, was Elizabeth, holding a newborn baby girl who had just been named Telly. Sitting on the bed next to her with his arms around Elizabeth was Rodney. On the other side of the bed stood Amanda Jones, a young blonde nurse and the wife of Aiden Ford. Her hands rested on her pregnant belly. Aiden stood behind her with his hands resting on top of her's. All six adults smiled brightly at the camera. Rodney and Elizabeth had the happiest looks of all.

Telly let her pillow get soaked with her tears again.

o00o-----

Elizabeth walked down the hallway to her office. She kept thinking about how sad Telly looked with her big blue eyes. /Just like Rodney's.\\ She thought to herself. She stopped in the middle of the hall. Just like Rodney's! She turned around and broke into a run. By the time she got to Rodney's lab, she was out of breath.

"Rodney!" She collapsed into the chair behind Rodney's desk.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" He put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Yeah. Look, I need to talk to you about Telly."

"Who?"

"Oh. The girl. She's from the future." Elizabeth retold Telly's story to Rodney. "And I just realized something after I left. Her eyes. They're blue." Rodney looked shocked.

"Oh dear Lord! How will I ever sleep at night knowing we have someone on Atlantis with blue eyes? It's disastrous! We must throw her out of the city at once! We must-"

"Okay! Rodney I get it. What I meant was, they look exactly like yours."

"Elizabeth, lots of people have blue eyes."

"But Rodney, she- her eyes- they are _your_ eyes. I could tell." He looked curious.

"Um. Okay. Well that brings up an obvious question. Who is her mother?" Elizabeth looked really uncomfortable at that.

"Yeah. That is a really good question."

"Uh, well- I- you know- if she really is supposed to be my daughter, I know who I would _want_ the mother to be." Now _he_ felt really uncomfortable.

"Who?"

"You." His voice was barely audible.

"Really?" Her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Really." He became interested in his shoelaces.

"You know Rodney, I would want to be the mother too." Rodney's head snapped up so fast, he almost got whiplash.

"Really?"

"Really." Their heads slowly tilted towards each other. Rodney's eyes darted from Elizabeth's eyes to her lips. Back and forth until they were centimeters apart. Their eyes drifted closed.

_"Doctor Weir?"_ Elizabeth leaned back in her chair.

"Go ahead Major Sheppard." Elizabeth said into her comm.

_"We're waiting for you and McKay for the briefing."_

"We'll be right there."

_"We'll be waiting."_ Elizabeth stood up and faced Rodney.

"We can do this some other time." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Elizabeth left and gave Rodney five seconds to follow her to the briefing.

in the briefing room -----o00o-----

Elizabeth found herself retelling Telly's story yet again. She wondered who her mother _really_ was. There was no doubt that there were some similarities between Telly and her. Their were definately close. /But it could be anybody. Rodney's ex-girlfriend, Kate Heightmeyer, had high cheek bones too. And Telly could have gotten her dark hair from one of Kate's relatives. But it does really resemble mine. It's just a little lighter and straighter. But Rodney said he liked me.\\ Elizabeth was completely baffled.

/Does she really like me? She said she wanted to be Telly's mother. We did kiss. Well, almost. And then she did kiss me. Well, it _was _on the cheek. But it means she likes me. Doesn't it? Oh my God! I can't believe I almost kissed the hottest woman on Atlantis. Thanks a lot Sheppard.\\

"For what?" Rodney hadn't realized he said the last sentence out loud.

"Hmm? Oh- uh- nothing." Rodney turned an amusing shade of pink. Elizabeth smirked at him from across the table.

"Well, back to the subject. I know Bates is going to object but, Major do you think it will be okay if we let her leave her room without guard? I highly doubt she's any harm. And she might want to leave it once in awhile. And we don't know how long she'll be staying. We still need to figure out how to get her home." Elizabeth looked at the Major who's eyes were darting between the head scientist and the leader of Atlantis. His head snapped to Elizabeth.

"Uh- yeah, sure, that's fine."

"Good. Oh and you are going to need to find her some new quarters."

"About that; I was actually planning to- uh- take Teyla to the mainland today. Right Teyla?" Teyla stared at him in confusion. John nudged her arm.

"Remember?"

"Right. I wish to visit some of my friends?" She asked it like a question.

"Right. So Lieutenant? You mind?"

"No sir. I'll get right on that." Aiden stood up and left.

"Okay. Well, Major, you and Teyla have fun while the rest of us work really hard. And Rodney, why don't you try to find a way to get Telly home." Rodney nodded and rushed to his lab. Elizabeth left for her office.

"Hey Teyla, thanks so much for covering for me. I hate having to find quarters for people."

"I understand. But is it not kind of cruel to make Lieutenant Ford do it instead?"

"Oh he doesn't mind. Now, did you notice anything strange going on between McKay and Elizabeth?" John rocked back in his chair.

"Strange?"

"You know. The looks they were giving each other."

"Looks?"

"Yeah, is there an echo in here? After McKay sarcastically thanked me. Whatever that was about." Teyla looked thoughtful.

"Now that you mention it, they _have_ been spending a lot of time together."

"And they were both late to the briefing _and_ they came in together."

"Major, you don't think..."

"Yes, Teyla, I do think. And I think we have some match-making to do."

"Match-making?"

"Again with the echo! Match-making. Where we get two people together who like each other."

"I see."

"Let's go to the mainland and we'll think up our plan there."

o00o-----

Telly lay on her bed, staring at her photo. Someone knocked on her door. She wiped the tears off her face and put away her picture.

"Come in." Aiden opened the door and went in.

"Oh hey Uncle Aiden."

"So I'm your Uncle?"

"Oh. I shouldn't have said that."

"That's okay. I won't tell anybody."

"So if I'm your Uncle, then who are your parents? I mean, I don't have any siblings."

"You're not my blood Uncle. You're my parent's friend."

"Oh. Well that narrows it down a bit."

"Yeeaahh. You can stop that now." Aiden smiled.

"Sorry. It's just- it's fun to try and guess who your parents are. I can tell you're not Major Sheppard's kid though. You look nothing like him. You look a little like Doctor Weir. Is she your mother?" Telly didn't answer. She stared down at her shoelaces.

"Don't tell anyone okay? If you do, it could mess up the time line. I could end up not being born. Oh God that sounded so selfish."

"No. It's okay. I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Promise. So who's your dad?"

"My dad is- hey!" She threw her pillow at him. That was the first time Telly smiled since her family was killed.

"Hey Uncle Aiden- can I call you that?"

"Sure."

"Answer something for me. What month is it?"

"It is... October."

"Okay. Let's see. What day?"

"The... ninteenth."

"November fourteenth. That makes... twenty-six days!" Telly bit her bottom lip.

"Twenty-six days until what?" Aiden asked.

"Until a close friend of my parents gets married. Who's wedding is being planned right now?" Aiden was taken aback.

"Um, no one's. Who's do you mean?"

"Never mind. Just forget it."

"Okay. Oh! I forgot, I'm here to take you to your new quarters."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry about what I did to this one."

"Don't worry about it. Your new one is right next door. I'll show you which one. Come on."

After leaving Telly to her new quarters, Aiden began to wonder who's wedding is supposed to happen on November fourteenth. While he thought about it, he forgot to pay attention to where he was going and as he turned the corner, he knocked into someone who also was not paying attention.

"Oh my God!I'm so sorry!" Aiden said as he helped a young blonde woman off the floor.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." She gathered her scattered papers and took the ones Aiden had picked up for her.

"Well that maked two of us. I don't believe I know you. I'm Lieutenant Aiden Ford." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Amamda." She said as she shook his hand. "Amanda Jones."

"Amanda. Nice to meet you."

o00o-----

"Major I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Okay. First of all, call me John. And second, the plan is fool proof. All we have to do is get them both down to the south pier and the rest..." Teyla and John sat in the back of the Puddle Jumper which was parked on one of the beaches on the mainland.

"Well _John_, I do not think it is such a good idea to play with people's emotions. Especially when we are not sure of them. We could be wrong."

"Yeah except I don't think we are."

"But we might be."

"But we aren't"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too!"

"Are not." John rolled his eyes.

"_Amtoo_!" He yelled and ran out of the Jumper. Teyla laughed and ran after him. She caught up to him and jumped on his back, bringing him down to the sand.

"Hey! No fair!"

"You _John_ are like a large child. And you cannot be sure that Doctors Weir and McKay like each other." John flipped them over so he was sitting on Teyla's stomach.

"Ah, but you haven't let me present my evidence."

"Do tell." John smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"May I present- Exhibit A. McKay and Elizabeth both conveniently late to the briefing. Exhibit B- McKay sarcastically thanks me during the briefing which leads me to conclude they were doing "something"..." He brought his hands up into finger quotes. "...together when I called them for the briefing. And finally, Exhibit C- Elizabeth smirked at McKay for sarcastically thanking me. And I have no other explanation for all this. It makes sense Teyla." Teyla smiled.

"Circumstantial evidence."

"What? Hey! What other explanation could there be? And you're supposed to be on my side."

"And why is that?" Teyla leaned up on her arms.

"Why? Because... because..." John thought about it a second. "Because it's an unwritten rule and we're just supposed to follow it."

"But I hear you don't like to follow rules."

"Ah. I don't like to follow _written_ rules. But these _un_written are John's Rules and nobody disobeys John's Rules." Teyla smiled.

"Perhaps I don't _want_ to follow John's Rules."

"Well then Teyla, I'm sorry to say but that is a crime so heinous it's punishable by death. But since you haven't broken any yet and you just threatened to, I'll go easy on you." He had a mischievous grin on his face that Teyla was tempted to find out what he was planning.

"How so?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Well, I am going to... TICKLE YOU!" He said amongst her screeches of laughter. Her laughter only made him tickle her more. When he finally stopped, Teyla was gasping for breath.

"You know John, I think next time I won't disobey you."

"Good. Come on, let's go back to Atlantis and put Operation Get McKay And Weir Together At All Cost into action."

"We should probably think of a shorter name for it." John shrugged. He stood up and held out his hand to help Teyla up. She allowed him to pull her up but didn't let go of his hand.

"First I wish to show you something." She led him down to the water.

"What is it you want me to see?"

"Look out there on the horizon." As John was looking where Teyla pointed, he didn't see the mischievous grin in her own eyes.

"I don't see anything. TEYLA!" John was now sitting in the water, soaked from head to toe.

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that!" Teyla tried to run away but John was too quick. He pulled her down into the water with him.

When they got back to Atlantis, the couple got curious looks from all the personnel they passed in the halls as to why they were soaking wet.

o00o-----

Telly walked down the corridor to the control tower. The military personnel looked at her with such distrust that you'd think she was Genii. But Telly knew Elizabeth had not told everyone. She trusted Elizabeth to have told only John, Teyla, Rodney, and Aiden. And maybe Bates.

Telly knocked on Elizabeth's office door even though it was open.

"Telly. Good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good. And you?"

"I'm just fine. Thanks for asking. Is there something you wanted?" Telly shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"No I just needed to walk around a bit and I ended up here. Actually, I should go. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Telly stood up and crossed the distance to the door.

"Telly wait!" Telly stopped, turned around and walked back over to the desk.

"Telly, is Rodney your father?" Telly bit her lip and started playing with the hem of her jacket.

"How did you find out?"

"Your eyes, Telly. They look just like his." Telly nodded.

"Don't tell anyone, okay? It'll mess up the timeline if you do."

"I won't Telly. I promise."

"Thanks." Just as Telly was about to leave, a dripping wet John Sheppard squished his way into the room.

"Major Sheppard? What happened?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Teyla." He said and handed her a wet piece of paper. The words were barely readable.

"What's this?"

"My mission report from M2X-985. It was in my pocket." Elizabeth looked at him incredulously.

"John, this was due like three weeks ago."

"Well at least now you have it." John squished his way back out of the room. Telly and Elizabeth burst into fits of laughter.

"I haven't laughed like this since- actually I can't remember when."

"And I haven't laughed since-" Telly stopped.

"Oh Telly. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It actually feels good to laugh again."

You like? Review!


	4. The Next Visitor

ch. 4 The Next Visitor

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. But I promise the next one will be longer. I hope. :-)

Telly sat in her room looking at her family. She looked at it every morning when she got up, every night when she went to bed, and even during the day of the three days she spent in Atlantis in 2005.

There had been growing emotions between John and Teyla, and Rodney and Elizabeth. Telly had been noticing this as November fourteenth grew closer. She hadn't seen anything go on between Aiden and Amanda but she overheard a couple of scientists gossiping about them having dinner together the night before.

Twenty six days dwindled down to twenty three. Telly had been worried the first two days she was there that she had altered the timeline. But then she realized that there would be no reason for people to be engaged for very long as there would not be much to plan. Weddings on Atlantis were not as extravegant as the ones she got to see when she got to visit Earth when she was a little girl.

She hoped she could find a way to get home before the wedding though. Telly had spent most of the three days helping her 'dad' to try and find her a way home. It was actually getting a little frusturating.

"Okay so tell me again what happened." McKay said. Telly groaned.

"I told you. We went to this planet. Waited six hours. Went back to Atlantis and ended up in Atlantis nineteen years in the past."

"When your- uh, stepdad- sent you to the planet, did he do anything? Touch something on the control panel or anything?"

"You know, you would have to ask him that because I was kind of too busy crying my eyes out to really notice anything he did. And I'm sorry that I can't be of any more service, but you're just going to have to deal with the fact that I _can't_ help!" She said annoyed. /She really is just like me.\ Rodney thought.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm so sick of condolences."

"Well then I'm sorry for being sorry." Telly's look sofened and she smiled.

"Look, I know I'm not much help..."

"No. Telly. I understand. And I know you're trying because I understand how much you'd like to go home-"

"No actually. I don't. Want to go home I mean. Not without everyone being there. But then I suppose it's better than staying here where nobody even knows me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"I think we've worked enough. Why don't you go for a walk or something?"

"Sounds good." Telly said shortly. She picked up her jacket and left Rodney's lab.

in the control room -----o00o-----

Telly leaned on the rail in the control room, looking out over the gate.

John and Teyla walked down the hall of the control room on the other side of the gate room. They had obviously just come from their training lesson. They were wearing their sparring outfits and carrying their wooden sticks in their bags. Telly noticed the heavy flirting going on between the two.

/Looks like their will be a wedding.\ Telly thought. Teyla leaned back on the rail causing one of her sticks to fall out of her bag. John walked down the stairs to retrieve it when the gate activated. John ran back up the stairs without the stick.

"Who is it?" John said to the technician at the control panel.

"Uh, Sir? It's _your_ IDC."

"What? Not again." John said, glancing over at Telly. "Open it up. Full security to the gate room." He said into his comm.

The event horizon rippled and a boy, about eighteen, Bates stepped forward, again.

"Who are you and how did you get Major Sheppard's IDC?" He said for the second time. Telly ran down the stairs and pushed through the crowd of military men up to Bates and the boy.

"Sergeant, it's okay. Leave him alone." Telly avoided eye contact with the boy as she spoke.

"You know him?"

"Yeah I do." She said after a pause. Bates hesitated then put his gun down. He turned around and walked out of the gate room, beconing his men to follow him.

Telly waited until the men left the room to make her move.

"Telly." The boy said. He rubbed his messy black hair. "I know this may seem a little weird. But there is a very logical explanation for this." He missed the look of pure hatred in her eyes. Telly put on a false smile then hit him in the head so hard it sent him to the floor.

"Telly! What the hell did you do that for?" Telly went over to the dropped stick and picked it up.

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT HIM!" Once the boy regained his feet, Telly swung the stick at him with such accuracy and with such force, she just missed him by centimeters because the boy jumped back.

"HE'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU FOUND THAT DEVICE TWO YEARS AGO THAT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE SOMEONE ELSE! YOU'RE NOT HIM! I KNOW THAT!" She swung the stick around low by his knees. He jumped over it and whipped it out of her hand. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind Telly's back. He brought her down to the ground and twisted her other arm behind her back. While grabbing her wrists in one hand, the boy untied his left shoelace and retied it around Telly's wrists with his other hand.

He leaned back and admired his handiwork, only to be struck by Telly's foot. He quickly held them down and untied his other shoelace only to retie it around Telly's ankles and around the string holding her wrists. He sat back while Telly flopped around for a few minutes. When she finally admitted defeat, she flipped over so she was facing the boy. She had tears in her eyes.

"Are you really him?" She whispered.

"Yeah I am." Telly broke down crying. The boy helped her to sit up and untied her arms and legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were dead!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh. Telly it's okay."

"I'm so sorry. Alex I'm so sorry." Everyone in the control room who had stopped to watch went back to work.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Did you like the second visitor? No one else from the future will be coming through though. Tell me what you think. It's just a click and a couple words away! ;-)


	5. The Truth Comes Out

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! Thanks jess( ) for the advice on Beckett's accent! I can see your point. And I understand your feelings for this story, there _are_ too many out there. lol So so so so so so so_ sooooooo sorry_ this took so long! Puh-leeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase forgive me!

**ch.5 The Truth Comes Out**

Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Teyla, Ford, Telly, Alex, and Bates all sat around the hexagonal table in the briefing room.

"So tell us, how did you get Major Sheppard's code?" Bates said to Alex.

"You gave it to me." Alex said to Major Sheppard.

"Excuse me, do you have a problem answering me?" Bates demanded.

"No. If you'd ask nicely I wouldn't have a problem at all." Alex smirked. Bates glared at the younger man.

"Ahem." Elizabeth cleared his throat. "You're Alex?" Alex nodded.

"I don't mean to be bold but, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Alex chuckeled.

"I guess I should explain my- resurection- if you will." He turned to Telly. "That guy is the biggest idiot I've ever met. I don't know _how _he managed to get a position here. He shot me in the stomach. After you left Doctor Beckett found us. He fixed me up. And Telly, it's over. When everyone found out about everything that had happened, he shot himself. He died." Telly smiled through the tears that had formed. The adults shared glances with each other.

"May I ask _who_ this person is? It could help us to prevent this in the future." Teyla asked.

Telly shook her head furiously. "No way. We can't. What would you do if you knew who it was? Would you lock him up?"

John shrugged. "Well considering what he's done, that is a possibility."

"For what? For planning to do this? Might I remind you this doesn't happen for another two years." Everyone stared at Telly.

"Telly." Alex hissed. Telly flushed bright red. She had just given away when this all starts and when she was born.

"I can't believe I just said that. Me and my big mouth." She muttered. Elizabeth broke the awkward silence that had occurred.

"Alright. Why don't you two get some rest. Major could you find Alex some quarters?"

John groaned. "Uh... yeah, sure." He got up and beckoned Alex to follow him. The two of them left the other six in the awkward silence.

"I'm just gonna go to my quarters then." Telly made a hasty exit. The five adults sat in silence. Each avoided eye contact with each other.

"Well that was awkward." Rodney said. "I'm gonna go- uh- work on getting them home." He got up and left and the others followed suit. Each making an excuse to have to be somewhere.

o00o-----

Alex sat in his quarters. He heard a knock on his door but before he could answer it, Telly came in. She pulled out the chair at his table. She sat down and waved her hand for him to sit back down in the other chair at the table. Telly pulled out the picture she had and handed it to him.

"It's of all of us." Telly said. Alex smiled at it.

"I haven't seen this in years." Telly nodded.

"Yeah well, I thought you should have it. That was our agreement. Since it's the only copy. I have it until I'm seventeen. You have it for the next seventeen years. But since I didn't get a chance to give it to you at my seventeenth birthday, I'm giving it to you now." Alex shook his head.

"No, Telly. I can't take this now. You keep it." He made a movement to give it back.

"No. I've had it and been staring at it for the past three days. And I think you should have it. I think you need it." She said ever so softly. Alex pulled the photo back to himself and looked at it.

"Thanks." Telly smiled.

"No problem." She got up and went to leave the room.

"Telly wait!" Alex put the photo on the table and stood between Telly and the door. "Please Telly, stay." Telly saw the pain and need for comfort in his eyes. Telly nodded. Together they went over to the bed and laid down on it. Telly rested her head on Alex's chest, both content with the other's prescence. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

o00o----

In the morning, Telly woke up and got out of bed carefully so as not to disturb Alex who was still sleeping. She tiptoed over to the desk in the corner of the room and searched for a pencil and a piece of paper. When she finally found them she quickly scribbled a note to Alex and placed it on the pillow he was not laying on and left the room.

She first decided to go to the balcony on the east pier. This balcony was special to her and Alex. They had shared their first kiss on this balcony over three years ago. It had become sort of 'their' balcony since then.

Telly leaned over the rail and let the sea breeze blow her hair back away from her face. She looked at her watch. It read 7:03 a.m. Alex never woke before 7:30 so Telly decided to head to the control room.

Once there, Telly found she had nothing to do. She looked at the control panel and, noticing a device she had never before seen, called over the tech., Peter Grodin.

"Excuse me, sir. What is this?" Peter came over and looked at the device she was pointing at.

"Oh. I'm not really sure. It's funny; it had been just a dormant crystal before that we had yet to determine its purpose but hours before you came, it glowed and the energy spiked. I tried to find out why but I couldn't. I meant to talk to Doctor Weir about it but with you arriving I kind of forgot about it. Surely you've seen it before?" Telly shook her head.

"No. I've never seen it in my life." She fingered the blueish-green circular crystal hooked to the control panel. Telly froze. Her mind replayed the day her family was murdered.

She watched the killings, the running, her step-father dialing the gate. Through her tears she saw him hook a blueish-green crystal to the control panel. He activated it and it glowed. She was pushed through the gate. Telly broke out of her reverie.

"Actually I have. Once." She ran out of the room so fast she knocked a few papers out of the unfortunate people's hands who happened to enter the control room at that time. She apologized profusely but just kept running.

o00o-----

Alex woke early. It was around 7:15 when he got up today. He usually slept for another fifteen minutes. He had dreamt of the day his family was killed again. This was the cause of his early wake up. He was about to go back to sleep when he rolled over onto a piece of paper. He rubbed his eyes, sat up and read it.

_Dear Alex,_

_I have gone to the balcony. You know which one. Please meet me there as soon as you get up. If I'm not there when you get there, I'll be in the control room. Wait for me. I won't be long._

_With love,_

_Telly_

Alex folded up the note and threw on his jacket. He knew he was early but he needed to ask Telly something. He decided to surprise her.

o00o-----

Telly ran down a corridor that led to a transporter. As she ran, she looked at her watch. 7:18. Alex would still be asleep. /Oh well\ She thought. Telly had something very important to tell him.

Telly, in her haste, did not see the door to one of the labs open and a scientist come out of it. She ran full force into the unlucky scientist.

"Watch where you're going!" The scientist growled. Telly hastened to pick up the crystal she had knocked out of his hand that now lay in pieces on the floor.

"I'm really sor-" She stopped when she saw who it was she was speaking to.

"Kavanaugh." Telly said with as much ice in her voice as she could muster.

"Can I help you?" He said impatiently.

"Yes. You can stop showing up." Telly replied with even more ice in her voice.

"Sorry. I don't understand." He looked at her with digust and as if she were a waste of his time.

"Everytime I think I get away from you, you show up!" She said, her voice getting louder with each word. "You died. Granted that is in the future. But still. You die and now here you are." Kavanaugh mumbled something unintelligable.

"Look little girl, I don't know who you are, but I don't need some stupid kid telling me to get lost not so subtly. Now if you don't mind, I have to go and see what damage you have caused to this very valuable device." He sneered.

"What damage has been done to it?" Telly raised an eyebrow. "It's broken. That's what damaged has been caused to it. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. And FYI, the ten hours you put into studying that were a waste of time. It's a paper weight. The ancients designed it to look like one of their crystals so if anyone stole it they would have nothing. A decoy. If you weren't so self absorbed, you would know that by now. Doctor McKay found a similar one two days ago and determined what it was. Or maybe you did know that but wanted to prove that you were smarter than him. Well you're not! And I don't think Doctor Weir or McKay would appreciate you using the lab in the lower levels of the city to hide your stolen devices that Doctor McKay has put much well-spent time determining their purposes. You just wanted to be the one who found something that my dad missed. Well he doesn't miss anything so are you going to tell Doctor Weir what you've been doing or am I going to have to do it for you?"

With that Telly turned on her heel and left KAvanaugh standing there dumbstruck. /How did she find out? I was being so careful. Wait. Did she just call McKay 'dad'?\

o00o-----

Alex stood waiting on the balcony. Telly burst onto it out of breath. She had obviously run here. Telly grabbed his arm and pulled him back through the door.

"Telly wha-" Alex started.

"Don't- ask questions. Just- come. I- found out- come on!" She demanded. Alex followed without protest into the control room where Kavanaugh stood playing with the crystal Telly saw earlier. Peter was standing behind him disapprovingly.

"Get away from that!" Telly yelled at him. Kavanaugh stared blankly at her.

"You again. Don't you have anything better to do? Ooh! I know! Why don't you go get your daddy to read you a little baby book?" He said the last sentence in a sickly baby voice. He failed to notice the fiery anger behind Telly's eyes.

"Don't go there." Telly growled. He continued, oblivious.

"I'm sure he'd love to read to you from the book he wrote himself. It's called 'I Am a Loser and a Failer and Always Have Been and Always Will Be.'"

Telly stared at him with enough hatred to sink the city. If looks could kill, Kavanaugh would be dead on his back by now.

Maybe Telly lost control of herself because of the years of pain she had from this man. Or maybe it was because he killed her family. Anybody who had been in the control room at the time would have said it was because he laughed after insulting Telly. It was, in fact, all three of the above.

Telly had never hit anyone before this. She had seen Kavanaugh hit her mom enough times for her to despise it. She had dealt with enough from this- this _monster_ in her life to want to kill him. And he had just unknowingly rubbed her entire screwed-up life in her face.

"I HATE YOU!" Telly continued to hit Kavanaugh until someone grabbed her arms and pulled her off him. Telly diddn't know who it was. All she saw was the monster lying cowardly on the floor. Telly felt a sharp prick in her arm and her world went black.

A/N: Hope you like and again I'm sorry this took so long. But I'm having finals this week. But this is the last week of school for me so yay! I won't be able to update for a couple weeks though because I'm really busy and I'm going on a trip at the end of this month. Sniff. While I'm there I'll try to finish the story so when I get back I will just have to type it up. Well I'm gonna stop now because this is going on forever.

A/N2: Oh! And please vote in your review for how I should do the next chappie. Should Kavanaugh be in the infirmary when Telly wakes up or should he have left/been forced to leave Atlantis? Or should he die from Telly beating him up? Please please please review!

A/N3: And if you're good and review quickly I'll try to get the next chapter up before my trip. I think it will be the last.


	6. Going Home

A/N-Sorry this took so long but I was waiting for more reviews before my trip. But alas I didn't get anymore till _after_ my trip. lol

**ch.6 Going Home**

Telly woke up in the infirmary. She tried to sit up but imediately fell back down on the bed. She felt like she had a frieght train running through her head. Slowly, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. On her left at the far end of the room was a curtained off area where the nurses and doctors seemed to be avoiding. On her right a lone figure slept in a chair. Telly reached out and put her hand on Alex's.

Alex was sleeping peacefully until he felt a weight on his hand and woke up with a start. He saw Telly half sitting up and he pushed the button that inclined the bed.

"How are you, Telly?" Alex asked.

Telly shrugged. "Kinda doozy. Awful headache. What happened?"

Alex hesitated. "Well... You kinda turned on Kav. But I totally understand. It's just..."

"They don't." Telly finished for him.

"Yeah. Actually- uh- Telly? When you were- uh- beating up Kav, Beckett had to give you a sedative. To knock you out. Well they didn't really know why you turned on Kav and he didn't want you to hurt anyone else." Telly nodded but sensed there was more.

"What aren't you telling me?" Alex looked down at his shoes.

"Well- uh- when you- uh- Kav is sorta- uh- well-"

"What?"

"I didn't tell Doctor Weir why you did that. It didn't feel right for me to tell them. And Kav- uh- is- uh- he's dead. And they are gonna ask you a few questions. Since you killed him."

"How?"

"Something about too many blows to the head. His brain was torn apart I think.

"Oh." Was all Telly could say. Then she started crying. Alex sat on the bed and held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry Alex! I didn't mean- I couldn't help it! He- he-" She burst into more sobs. "I ruined the timeline, didn't I?"

"No Telly. I don't think you did. I think it was messed up in the first place."

"Then it's not fixed yet." Alex understood what she meant.

Elizabeth knocked on the infirmary doors and poked he head in. Seeing that Telly was awake, she went in.

"Hi Telly. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"Good. I assume Alex has told you what happened so I need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?" Telly nodded.

"Can Alex stay though?" Telly asked as Alex started to leave.

"Sure." Elizabeth took a seat and the got started.

o0o

Outside the infirmary, John, Aiden, Rodney and Teyla tried to listen to what was being said inside. Teyla came only because John dragged her down with him.

"I can't hear anything." John complained.

"Perhaps that is good. It is not right to eavsdrop on other people." John looked at her funnily.

"You're one to talk. What about last night? You were waiting outside my door while I was talking to Bates. And you were listening. You asked me about something I said to Bates." Teyla smiled.

"As I explained last night, I was merely waiting for Sergeant Bates to leave so I would not interrupt."

"You were eavsdropping." John accused. "And what if I decided I wanted Bates to spend the night? You would have been waiting out there all night." Aiden, Rodney and Teyla burst out laughing.

"I hope you didn't mean that Sir." Aiden said between laughs. John turned an amusing shade of red.

"Hey guys! I hear something! Shush!" Rodney said with his ear pressed up against the door.

"What do ya hear?" John pressed his ear up to the door. But he couldn't hear anything. Someone came up behind them.

"You know those doors are sound proof right?" Rodney and John spun around. Amanda Jones stood laughing at them.

"Don't scare us like that Lieutenant!" John yelled. Aiden started laughing too.

"God! When I heard you I thought you were a nuse!" Rodney breathed a sigh of relief. Amanda put on a fake pout.

"I feel so left out! How come you guys didn't invite me? I could've shown you the vent around the corner where you can hear _everything_." John and Rodney dashed off to the vent. John had grabbed Teyla's arm, forcing her to come too. Aiden hung back with Amanda.

"I'm sorry babe. I should have asked you to come too." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you should've but it's not a big deal. Don't worry about it." She smiled and Aiden kissed her.

"Come on! Let's go to that vent you mentioned." Aiden took her hand and they started walking.

"Do you think we should let the others know they went to the wrong vent?"

o0o

After hearing the full story, Elizabeth felt no sympathy for Kavanaugh. She was actually glad that he was dead. She hadn't liked him much to begin with.

Once Telly was released from the infirmary, she set to work to get her and Alex home. Elizabeth had given Telly free reign over anything she would need.

Telly was working on the control panel trying to get the bluish-green circular crystal hooked up and set to the right year. She was proving to be just as smart as her dad.

Telly lay on her back under the control panel with wires dangling around her face. Alex sauntered up to her and sat down by Telly's feet.

"Got it working yet?" He asked needlessly. Anyone could tell she wasn't done yet.

"It's getting there. Setting the date was actually pretty easy. All I had to was increse the enery levels being emitted from it and absorbing the energy. The amount of energy emitted is how far forward or back in time you'll go." Alex stared at her blankly.

"I'm gonna pretend I know what you just said." Telly sighed and stopped arranging wires for a moment.

"I electrocuted the device while it was ontop of some rubber." Telly got back to work. After about ten minutes, Telly dropped a tool she was using and broke it. "Shoot. Alex could you hand me the Strata in the pile right there?" She pointed to a pile of tools at her feet with one hand while she held a bunch of wires with the other.

"The what?"

"The silver ring with the orange crystal on it." Alex saw what she was talking about and picked it up. But instead he placed a silver ring with a multi-colored crystal in Telly's outstreched hand.

"Thanks." Telly said oblivious that it was the wrong ring. When she noticed, Telly sighed in frustration and handed it back. "No Alex. Not this one. This one isn't even the right size." Alex didn't take the ring back.

"How do you know it's not the right size? You didn't even try it on." Telly finally decided to slide out. Reluctantly, she let go of the wires she was holding.

"What do you mean?" Alex took it from her right hand. He pulled himself up from his sitting position and got on one knee. He took her left hand in his. Telly covered her mouth with her free hand but not before a gasp escaped her lips.

"Telly," Alex started. "I've known you my whole life. And I've always loved you. I never want to be apart from you. When Kav pulled out that gun, I thought I would never get to see you again. But miraculously we're here right now.

"I remember the day we did some exploring on the mainland. We came across those caves with the crystals inside. They changed colors with the light. Then we got in trouble when we got back." He paused and Telly let out a giggle. Her cheeks were wet with tears.

Alex continued. "Well I went back there Telly. You said they were the prettiest things you'd ever seen. I got one of the Athosians to help make the rings and I took one of the crystals and attached it to the ring. Well, I did that because... Telly, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Alex smiled and slid the ring on her finger. He leaned towards Telly and kissed her passionately. She forgot all about the wires.

o0o

Elizabeth stood behind the glkass that was her office wall, watching the couple at the control panel. She smiled and walked over to her desk where she sat down. /Now where did I put that mission report?\

Elizabeth looked in her drawer and sure enough there was the eluding report. When she pulled it out, however, a note fell out from between the pages and onto the floor.

Curious, Elizabeth picked it up. It was folded and had her name, Elizabeth, on it with a heart over the i. She opened it.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Won't you please meet me at the South pier tonight at nine? You are the woman of my dreams and I want to tell you in person how much you mean to me._

_Love always,_

_Rodney_

/Rodney wrote this? He wants to meet me tonight at nine?\ Elizabeth looked at her watch. It read 8:51. It would take her ten minutes to get down to the South pier. Elizabeth hurriedout of her office to the nearest transporter.

Unknown to her, John watched as Elizabeth hurried out of her office. He grinned and spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Hey Teyla, Lizzie just left. Did Rod get the note yet?"

_"Yes and he is on his way as well."_

"Now didn't I tell you this would work?"

_"Yes John. You did. But they may become mad at us for interfering."_

They may but we were only trying to help out our friends." He heard Teyla sigh in the background.

_"We had best go now or we will be too late."_

o0o

Rodney waited at the South pier for Elizabeth. He had gotten the note from her. It was inside one of the devices he had been examining. On the front it had his name, Rodney, with a heart aroud it. It read:

_Dear Rodney,_

_Won't you please meet me at the South pier tonight at nine? You are the man of my dreams and I want to tell you in person how much you mean to me._

_Love always,_

_Elizabeth_

Rodney thought the letter looked off to him. But he just couldn't place it. His train of thought was cut offf when the door opened behind him.

o0o

Amanda and Aiden sat in the Rec room watching one of the movies they had brought from Earth. They were watching Weekend At Bernie's II. It was Aiden's favorite. Amanda was a little confused though since she hadn't seen the first one. Aiden decided to bring it instead of the first one because he thought the second was funnier.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Amanda said when the movie was over.

"I was just wondering who Alex's parents are." Amanda snuggled closer to him.

"Really? I wanna know who Telly's parents are. It's so obvious who Alex's dad is though." Aiden stiffled a laugh.

"Do ya' think the Major's figured out yet that Alex is his son yet?" Amanda giggled.

"I don't think so. Halling was here yesterday and I was talking to him. He says Alex looks part Athosian. My bet's on Teyla." They laughed.

"I know who Telly's mom is but I can't tell you. I was sworn to secrecy." He piqued her curiosity.

"So why tell me you know?"

"Just to annoy you." Amanda sat up and turned so she was facing him.

"Aiden Ford you had better tell me right now or..." She snatched the bag of chips out of his hands.

"NOOO! That's the LAST bag! Please!" She pulled out one and ran it under her nose, inhaling deeply.

"Mmmm... Sour cream and onion. My favorite." She nibbled a little off the end to taste it then popped the whole thing in her mouth, crunching loudly. She took out another one to tease him.

Aiden saw this and pounced. He would've gotten it if Amanda didn't have such good reflexes. When she saw him start to make a move and rolled over the back of the couch.

After gathering himself, Aiden chased after her. They circled the room sixteen times and by then Amanda had eaten a quarter of the bag. Aiden had finally had enough and stopped chasing her. When she saw Aiden stop, Amanda stopped too.

"If I tell you who it is, will you promise to give me the chips?"

"If you tell me."

"It's Doctor Weir. Telly told me herself. And I think McKay is her dad. She's really smart. Now give me the chips!" Amanda handed them over.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. Now I'm gonna go throw up those chips I ate while I was running.

o0o

Rodney watched as Elizabeth gracefully came out onto the pier, leaving the door open.

"Hi Rodney." /God she's beautiful\ Rodney thought.

"Elizabeth." There was and awkward pause, each one waiting for the other to speak first.

"So I got your letter." Elizabeth said finally.

"What letter? I got _your_ letter that said you wanted to meet me here." Elizabeth looked at him, confused.

"I never sent you one. This is the one you sent me." She showed him her copy of the letter. When he saw it, Rodney showed her his copy.

"They're exactly the same!" Then it hit him. "This is Sheppard's handwriting! I knew it looked funny!" At that moment, Rodney and Elizabeth heard the door close and lock. They turned around just in time to see two retreating backs through the glass door.

"John and Teyla." Elizabeth muttered then burst out laughing. "They set us up!" Rodney joined in on laughing. When they had calmed down, Elizabeth turned to him.

"Too bad they didn't have to." Ad she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. The kiss they should've had in the lab earlier.

o0o

John and Teyla ran through the corridors of Atlantis like there was a Wraith following them. They didn't stop running till they reached John's quarters where they skidded into. John locked the door and the couple started giggling whick soon turned into uncontrolable laughter.

"We'll give them an hour to work things out." John said when he had finally stopped laughing. They both lay on they're backs on the floor.

"Do you realize, John, how evil that was?"

"Oh stop your worrying, Teyla. They'll be fine. And if they're mad at us, they'll get over it." Tela suddenly sat up and gasped.

"John! It's nine o'clock!" John sat up slowly and turned to Teyla.

"Yeeeaaahhh? What's your point?"

"We left Doctor McKay and Doctor Weir out there and it's dark out!" Relief washed over John's face.

"Oh. I thought you were going to say you had a date or something! Don't worry about it. There are lights out there." Teyla nodded in understanding.

"I forgot. I'm sorry." John smiled.

"You're so adorable." Teyla blushed at his compliment.

"Thank-you."

"Teyla, there's something I need to tell you. You are the most wonderful woman in the world. You're strong, beautiful, kind. And darn cute when you're confused about Earth things. What I'm trying to say, Teyla, is- I- uh- I love you, Teyla Emmagen." He saw the surprised look on her face and mentally kicked himself. /I'm such an idiot\

"That is very kind of you, John."

"I don't mean- I mean I do- but I shouldn't've- I-" Teyla cut him off by placing her lips on his. John was too shocked to do anything at first but quickly reciprocated the kiss. Teyla broke off.

"I love you too, John Sheppard."

o0o

"Hey Telly, you got it working yet?" Alex asked over his comm.

_"Well I would've had it finished earlier if I didn't have to stop to get engaged."_

"Cute. But we still need to get into the computer to block that gate address.

_"I'm done. Get down here and find the address for me. I can't remember it. I'll get into the computer while I'm waiting."_ Three minutes later, Telly was in the computer and Alex was there.

"Hey Telly, I've got a better idea. How about instead of just blocking the address we delete it completely?" Telly considered it.

"That's a good one. Just find the address and I'll take care of it." Alex searched through the list of gate addresses and when he found the right one he hilightedit and Telly deleted it.

"Good. Now my dad won't get captured by the Genii." Telly sighed.

"I just hope my mom doesn't kow the address." Alex prayed that she didn't.

"I hope so too. But we have to go. I've left instructions on how to remove the crystal so there shouldn't be any problem with that. So type in the address and let's go home." While Alex was punching in the coordinates, Telly laid a letter on the console with the instructions for removing the device.

The wormhole swished open and before someone tried to stop them, Telly and Alex went through to Athos where they would then dial Atlantis and be in their own time.

o0o

_"Doctor Weir?"_ Elizabeth heard over her comm.

"Go ahead Peter."

_"The two kids have left through the gate. We were unable to see where they went."_

"They did? Oh. They probably found out how to get home."

_"Yes. There's instructions on how to remove the device on the control panel. We're already working on removing it."_

"Good."

_"And ma'am? There's a letter addressed to you."_

"Okay. I'll be up there as soon as I can." Elizabeth paused to snigger. "And Peter?"

_"Yes ma'am?"_

"Radio Major Sheppard. Tell him if he and Teyla don't get down to the South pier right now and unlock this door, I will give them breakfast duty for a year."

_"Um, yes ma'am."_ Elizabeth and Rodney's laughter could be heard over the radio. But none-the-less, Peter did as he was told.

The threat of breakfast duty for a year must have worked because five minutes later, Teyla and John unlocked the South pier. Although they ran off before Rodney and Elizabeth could catch them.

Ten minutes later, they couples met up in the control room. John and Teyla acted completely innocent and claiming they didn't even know where the South pier was.

Elizabeth picked up the envelope with her name on it and opened it. It read:

_Dear 'Mom',_

_Thanks for letting me stay here for the past week. It's been really great seeing you, all of you, again. As you may already know, Alex and I have left. We're getting married in two weeks. Tell John and Teyla congrats from me. Not yet but when they announce they're getting married. Don't tell anyone 'kay? Don't forget to have that device destroyed. Don't use it. It was great seeing you all again._

_Love,_

_Telly_

Elizabeth smiled. She was proud of Telly.

"So what's it say?" John asked, trying to read over her shoulder.

"Can't tell you. It's a secret." John feigned hurt and walked back over to Teyla.

"John, should we tell them now?" Teyla asked when she noticed Aiden and Amanda walking in.

"We can't. Ford's not- Hey Ford! Amanda. Yeah I guess now's good since we got the whole gang here." He paused to take a breath.

"You two are getting married?" Elizabeth guessed.

"How did you know?" John asked.

"Telly. Congrats you guys."

"Yeah congrats." The others chimed in.

"Telly says congrats too." Elizabeth added. "In her note." Elizabeth went to her office leaving the others to fight over a movie to watch. She sat down at her desk and got back to her mission report. She contemplated what her life would be like in the future.

end

a/n-Did ya like? REVIEW!


End file.
